Human
Humans (Terran Scientific name: Homo Sapiens Positiuum) are the galaxy's most numerous and dominate sentient species, with both major and minor populations on almost every planet in the galaxy in some shape and form, with Terrans following behind them as the second most numerous and dominate sentient species. Once believed to come from the Republic capital of Coruscant, they could be found in all levels of society, from spacers and mercenaries to farmers and soldiers. Due to how common humans are in the wider galaxy, they're often considered to be a standard or average in which biology, psychology, and culture of the galaxy's various species are compared to. Biology and appearance Physiology Humans are bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry, having a front and a back end, as well as an upside and downside. Their body comprised a head, neck, torso, and four limbs. The upper limbs, called arms, ended in hands which had five fingers each; the lower ones, called legs, ended in feet with also five digits. The Human fingers had multiple points of articulation, and one of them was an opposable thumb that allowed for fine manipulation. Finally, they had one head perched atop a torso. Other sentient species that had a body type roughly similar to Humans and walked upright were often referred to as humanoids, since Humans were the most common example. Unlike other mammalian species such as Wookiees or Ewoks, they had only a light covering of body hair. Most of it was concentrated on the head and, in the case of adult males, face. Humans were endotherms, or "warm-blooded" animals, meaning they maintained a constant body temperature independent of the environment using the energy from their food. While some mistakenly described themselves as carnivores, Humans were in fact omnivores, subsisting on both animal tissue and plant-based foods. For that reason, their gastrointestinal system was much longer than that of true carnivores such as the Devaronians. Many Humans were partial to food products that were unhealthy for them because of their high fat or sugar content. The Human genome was considered to be remarkably elastic. In reaction to environmental changes, selection pressures only needed few millennia to engage new genes and reshape the Human bodies. A consequence of that exceptional adaptability was the existence of many Near-Human species—that is offshoots of the baseline Humans who had followed their own evolution. Such offshoots included the shapechanging Stennes Shifters, the scaly-skinned Zisians, the blue-skinned Chiss and the gaunt Pau'ans. As was common to many humanoid species, Humans had two sexes: male and female, with the latter being distinguished by their pronounced breasts, overall smaller stature and lesser quantity of body hair. Members of the Human race could interbreed naturally with many other species, including the Echani, the Ferroan, Hamadryas, the Kiffar, the Miraluka, the Nagai, the Theelin and Terrans. Most of the aforementioned species were in fact Near-Humans and thusly could have viable offspring with them. Physical diversity Despite overall physiological uniformity, baseline Humans varied greatly in appearance, and no two Humans looked exactly alike. One of the diversity factors was height. Humans averaged 1.80 meters in height, although males were usually taller and heavier than females. Some individuals affected by giantism could grow up to 2.30 meters. On the contrary, those afflicted with nanism could be as small-sized as 1.3 meters. Their hair was grown, cut, and styled for aesthetic or ritualistic reasons—as with the elaborate hairstyles of the Royal Naboo and the traditional braids of Human Jedi Padawans. The facial hair grown by adult males could be grown, styled, or shaved completely. Their hair color ranged from blond to black, sometimes with hues of red or brown, changing to gray or white as years passed. It could be straight, wavy, or curly. In addition to those varied hair colors, their eyes came in shades of blue, green, gray, or brown. Gradiation of skin tone was also seen among baseline Humans, usually limited to various shades of brown, ranging from dark brown, through lighter shades, to pale skin. Diversity in appearance was seen on many Human populations, and no particular features seemed to have been traceable to specific isolated communities on any locations. There existed a classification of Human beings in use at the Fusai library branch of the Celebratus Archive, which cataloged Humans by degrees. In that system, Luke Skywalker and Gyla Petro were referred to as "10th Degree" Humans. Life cycle Humans were sexually-reproduced animals, requiring the mating of an opposite sex couple to produce offsprings. While developing in their mother's womb, the child gave her a distinctive "baby bump" accompanied by a significant weight gain. Being mammals, the Human females gave birth to live young, either one or several at a time. Two children born at the same birth were referred to as twins, and three as triplets. The delivery itself normally took place after nine months of pregnancy. It was a painful process that could take as much as ten hours. In some circumstances, women could die during childbirth, although it rarely happened on worlds that had top-flight medical technologies. During their first months of existence, Human babies were usually fed with milk from their mother's breasts. The period during which a young Human developed from a child into an adult was known as adolescence. According to the Equani therapist Klo Merit, that stage of development was hard to endure without support. Regardless of physiological and psychological changes, the legal transition from childhood to adulthood depended on culture. While some societies treated their members as adults as early as the age of 13, others considered that full adulthood was only attained at 21. Typically, Humans had an average lifespan of 100 to 150 standard years. Those who were keenly atuned to the Force, an ubiquitous and binding power that suffused the whole Known Universe, could live up to 200. On worlds that possessed advanced technology, such as Bakura, individuals over the age of 160 who were still hale and hearty were not unheard of. Society and culture Like Terrans, Humans have an equally wide-ranging and diverse set of cultures and societies that are often vastly different from one another that it would be difficult if not impractical to use as a definite example of Human society and culture. However, there is a common theme among most Human societies and culture, namely most human societies and cultures tend to be Matriarchal and Matrilineal in nature. In fact, most Human worlds are Matriarchal and Matrilineal in nature with only a minority of them being Patriarchal and Patrilineal in some regard. This, in turn, leads to females being largely more dominate overall levels of Human society, be they political, militarily or educational. History Near-Human Offshoots Category:Species Category:Human and Near Human Species Category:Sentient Species